


The Sun

by misckpopstuff (Sphenimersus)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Reminiscing, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/misckpopstuff
Summary: Some people don’t seem to realize how much Taeyang fits Youngbae as a stage name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1133002/the-sun-bigbang-taeyang).  
> Originally posted on May 31st 2016.
> 
> tbh, idk what tags to put so i kinda pulled them out of what could be part of it

Jiyong has known Youngbae since they were thirteen years old. Growing up together gave him a deeper understanding of Youngbae, the secretive bastard. He hides everything bad to ensure no one worries about him, but he finds everything that others don’t want him to find and ends up helping them. Truly, a person with a kind heart that Jiyong will never regret befriending.

Whenever Jiyong sees the older, he thinks that some people don’t seem to realize how much Taeyang fits Youngbae. Nearly everyone says it’s because of his gorgeous voice that can call forth angels. And yes, that’s part of it, but not all of it.

Youngbae’s voice is very peculiar and actually much more unique than some think. This is because his voice is indeed like the sun. Everyone knows that Youngbae’s voice shines beautifully by itself, which is something that is quite normal among singers. For example, Daesung’s voice is gorgeous as a soloist.

The thing that makes Youngbae so special is that his voice also contains a sort of mold for others. It works as a beautiful support vocal whether it be in songs he features in or in their group Big Bang. And yet, despite having a voice that compliments raps or even other vocal lines, he stands out perfectly.

Youngbae’s voice creates a base for other voices to stand on. The source of power, one could say. In this sense, it is like the sun being the source of life. Youngbae’s voice has a special sort of balance that allows him to be both the support and main vocalist.

Thinking about it now, Jiyong wonders if Youngbae simply controls his voice to do that because of his dual understanding from growing up learning rap but debuting as a vocalist. Even so, Jiyong knows the task is hard, so he feels proud of his best friend to have grown like the sun.

* * *

Yang Hyunsuk has watched the two since they were mere teenagers. He has seen how much both has grown though he knows most people have only seen how much Jiyong changed and developed. And yes, even he, the president, occasionally forgets that Jiyong isn’t the only one that has grown.

Hyunsuk remembers Youngbae because of his dance when he auditioned. It was what he was looking for and exactly what he had in mind at the time. Honestly, during that time, he wasn’t sure if Youngbae was going to be a rapper or vocalist, but in the end Jinusean had been the boy’s inspiration, leading him to being in the rap lessons.

Thinking back, Hyunsuk realizes that if that hadn’t happened, perhaps Youngbae’s voice would have developed differently.

Now, he watches as the boy he has observed for fifteen years change constantly yet remain exactly as he was as a child. The smile and humor are all the same. The way he talks is still polite. But his attitude is different. It’s like he’s gotten more comfortable after all these years. He’s less reserved and has a clear path in mind now, unlike in the past.

Hyunsuk recalls when Youngbae decided to change his stage name from YB Taekwon to Taeyang, and he is glad that had happened because Taeyang suits Youngbae more than anything else.

Like the sun, when someone gets close to Youngbae, the more volatile his personality appears to be. It’s not that he has a quick temper, but rather, his wit becomes sharper and more apparent.

Like the sun, when someone gets close to Youngbae, the more he appears to shine. It’s as though his many abilities that were hidden are suddenly exposed even though he has shown them all along.

Like the sun, when someone gets close to Youngbae, more mysteries appear when the secrets at the surface are revealed. When one question is answered, three more emerge.

Youngbae is the complete opposite of Jiyong, and yet the two are ridiculously similar. They compliment one another like the sun and the moon. Honestly, Hyunsuk knows that if Youngbae wasn’t there from all those years ago, Jiyong would have found it excruxiatingly hard to survive the tough trainee years. Youngbae had actually given light to Jiyong like how the sun gives light to the moon, so the president is fully aware of how much Youngbae shines to support others.

* * *

Taeyang is a name that would have suit Youngbae even if their band name wasn’t Big Bang. But this name relates Youngbae to the band in more ways than one.

The most obvious one is being the support of the group. He encourages everyone and puts up with Jiyong’s shit because he understands them all in ways they don’t understand about themselves. Even when they aren’t with the man himself, they always find themselves being drawn to Youngbae, like how the sun pulls in the planets. He has this gravity that can’t be resisted. He is the center of their universe that they can, but don’t have to, rely on.

Another is simply how he can comfort them and keep them warm even at the coldest of times. When they’ve fucked up, Youngbae gives them a strict scolding but still helps them through everything. It makes Daesung and Seungri feel guilty at times but also thankful. Youngbae protects them from falling by providing the warmth that they need to survive.

Even Seunghyun, as the hyung, receives support from Youngbae, regardless of how far. The handwritten letter from Youngbae to show all the members’ love and concern for his health touched the man.

The members of Big Bang don’t realize this, but their second home has long since become Youngbae due to the warmth he has provided them over the years.

* * *

Years later, they’ll realize this, and they can’t thank Youngbae enough because they realize that despite appearing independent and strong, they’ve truly been receiving the love and support from Youngbae along with other friends.

Years later, they’ll realize that Youngbae has protected them from much more shit than they could possibly imagine because that secretive bastard manipulated everything behind them.

Years later, they’ll realize that they might have taken him for granted and begin to repay the kindness they’ve gotten. And even then, Youngbae will smile brightly and give them support behind the scenes all the while refusing their kindness because for Youngbae, their happiness is the greatest gift they could give him.


End file.
